


做到爱（3）

by pillowlink



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowlink/pseuds/pillowlink
Kudos: 3





	做到爱（3）

“你睡了那么多妓女，我嫌你脏。”就算体力被压制，言语上也绝不认输。项允超感觉头皮都要被秦肖拉掉，忍着疼痛嘴硬的还击。

“是吗。”秦肖狠狠的吻住他微张的双唇，另一只手在他修长窄细的腰肢上掐了一下，极具情色意味的摸进项允超的低腰紧身牛仔裤里。

项允超被这侵虐十足的吻亲的几乎透不过气来，只能偶尔溢出一两句呻吟般的抗拒。

平时看着没屁股，摸进去才知道刚刚好，浑圆挺翘，秦肖坏心的在他柔软的臀肉上打着圈的抚摸揉捏，手指甚至时不时扫过肛口，那脆弱柔软的褶皱。

“不要摸……嗯……滚开……”项允超浑身紧绷竭力控制自己不要做出反应，但是身下那只手咄咄逼人的撩拨他，肛口每一次被触碰，他都不可抑制的在秦肖怀里颤抖。

”是不是很想要我把手指插进去，玩弄你的小骚穴，或者手指并不能满足你，你需要我的大肉棒，狠狠的干穿你，捅坏你，射到你屁股里都是我的精液。”秦肖在他耳边疯狂的说着荤话，看着项允超双颊绯红，才冷冷的推开他。

恶劣的看着他牛仔裤上清晰可见的水迹，瞳孔里闪着邪恶的戏弄神色，”你比妓女敏感多了。”

那眼神仿佛把他扒光，里里外外都看穿，项允超站在秦肖面前又羞又窘，低着头像一个犯错的小孩，更准确的说像一个被驯服的宠物。被他摸一下就激发出来的生理反应，让他的口头逞强可笑又滑稽。

而秦肖却很享受这个感觉，看高傲的他羞耻窘迫直至屈服。

项允超抬起头一言不发的看着他，大大的双眼沁满水珠，最终还是没有让眼泪掉下来，只是安静的转身回房。

秦肖因这眼神莫名的烦躁，拿起酒架上的红酒，倒上一杯。别人是千杯不醉他是一杯就倒，一个黑社会老大，一杯就倒，说出去都没人相信，不过这也有好处，心情差的时候喝一杯就能立刻断片。

秦肖坐在沙发上，回想项允超刚刚那个被他欺负狠了的可怜样子，手掌心里摸过他细嫩柔软屁股的触感仿佛还在，”该死的。”他自己也享受其中的认知让秦肖猛的灌了一大口酒，一杯喝完接着一杯，他今天就是很想要一醉方休。

项允超回到房间就窝在床边，狠狠咬住被子的一角以防自己发出声音，他知道该来的要来了。身体转换的撕裂只是前奏，真正的痛苦是情欲的折磨。而深陷情欲中的自己会变成最淫荡的母兽。

他看见自己平坦的胸口慢慢浮起，像少女的椒乳，逐渐把紧身合体的衬衣撑开，棉麻布料的粗糙质感摩擦过敏感脆弱的乳尖，他很想用手去触碰让一对乳房在自己双手揉捏间挤压碰撞。可是他不可以，他怕一发就不可收拾，怕自己会抑制不住的大叫，惊扰到秦肖。

下身的反应来得更加汹涌，才被秦肖撩拨过的身体越发敏感，他紧闭双腿想缓解这喷薄的欲望，这无疑火上浇油，夹腿的动作压迫到花穴，舒爽的同时又引出更深的欲望，他双腿蹬掉身上的牛仔裤，内裤已经被淫水浸湿，他好想要，想要秦肖的手指想要秦肖的肉棒。他被这强烈的渴求折磨到手伸进内裤，无师自通的揉搓阴唇，他像一个饥渴的妓女，只要有人愿意上他，他就会张开双腿。

“嗯……………”他咬牙撑起身来，看见床单上那一大片骚水，他没法想象他要怎样才能熬过这个漫长一夜，以前的每一年他都熬过去了，但是今年，他做不到，都是秦肖的错，他凭什么撩完他又推开他。他以为他是谁。

项允超咬住下唇，直到咬出血才松开，不堪情欲侵袭的脸上满是泪水。他迈开细长的双腿颤巍巍站到床前的落地镜前，他现在就是一个完完全全的女人，脸还是那张脸，却是女人的柔软胸脯，女人的性器官，是他最憎恨的身体。

而秦肖早已在客厅喝到断片，四仰八叉的睡死在沙发上，这也给了项允超勇气。

项允超来到客厅，看着他酒后的这个蠢样，哪里还有半分调戏自己时的恶劣模样，抬起脚踢了踢秦肖的腿，确认他毫无反应。项允超才脱掉上衣和内裤，赤身裸体的跨坐到秦肖身上，苦笑的自嘲，“你绑架我，我“迷奸”你，谁也不欠谁。”

他拉开男人的裤链，掏出他巨大尺寸的阴茎，握在手里上下撸动，看着那东西在自己手中发热发硬。

睡死的男人闷哼一声，像是鼓励一般，阳具更加硬挺发烫，让项允超一只手都没法握住。

项允超倒吸一口气，哆嗦的坐到那肉棒上，扶着那火热的性器慢慢插进花心，虽然腿间早就骚水泛滥，真插进去还是很费力。龟头才进去一点，他就疼的坐不住。“这东西怎么这么粗”项允超低头去含住秦肖的肉棒，试图用口水去湿润它，可是他嘴太小，根本含不住，上下吞吻几次以后，喉咙被顶的每每都想吐。

就这样吧，项允超一手按压刺激阴蒂，另一只手握住秦肖的阴茎再一次慢慢插入，紧闭的花穴终于被撑开，温暖湿润的地方被肉棒完全填满。

“啊…………”

“唔…………”

喝断片的男人也同时发出舒服的低吼。

“如果清醒状态下，他会按住自己的腰肏弄抽插吗。”想到这项允超难耐的摇臀扭腰，上下摆动，让肉棒在阴道内更深的抽插，每次都往子宫口顶，两个人的下身紧紧贴在一起，即使喝到无意识，秦肖也被项允超又紧又热的小穴又吸又夹到急色又迫切，像动物一样遵从于原始的欲望，走火入魔般只懂得蛮横粗鲁的往上顶。

“啊…………用力…………肏我…………”项允超想象着男人用布满厚茧的双手揉搓自己双乳，用舌头舔他的阴蒂，把他舔到高潮，淫水喷了男人一脸。项允超扭动的更加疯狂，将那巨根吞进又吐出，进去的时候欲拒还迎的往外挤不让他轻易洞穿登门入户，出去的时候又死死的吸住他不让他出去，如果秦肖清醒，一定会骂他比天下最淫荡的妓女还要骚。

项允超在秦肖身上放肆的呻吟，激烈的快感让他无法思考，只知道含着他的肉棒被他占有，白嫩的身躯因为欢爱全身粉红，全身都是黏糊的淫水和汗水。肉穴也不知道潮吹了多少次，连接处早已淋漓不堪。

“射给我………秦肖………灌满我………啊…………”项允超觉得此刻的自己毫不知羞耻。

身下的人像似感受到他的空虚，然后肉棒抖动着一个深挺，直直捅进子宫深处，一大泡浓精把项允超饥渴的子宫填满。

“啊……………”

被盈满的快感激的项允超高声娇叫，整个人差点软的趴在秦肖身上。肉棒从花心脱离开来带出一大片淫液，项允超那里被他捅的合不拢，他轻轻抬起屁股，虚软的从他身上下来，精液顺着双腿往下流。

窗外已经微亮，该结束了，一晚的欢愉与疯狂该结束了。项允超看着仍然沉睡的秦肖，蹲下来趴在他腿间舔掉一切欢爱的痕迹，又打扫干净脏污不堪布满淫水的地板，终于一切恢复到原样，他留恋的吻了吻秦肖的嘴角，才拿起沙发上的衬衣和内裤，轻轻迈开步子回到自己房间。


End file.
